


Come to My Garden

by TaosPandaEyes



Category: ATEEZ, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Completed, Fantasy, Grim Reaper/Death, Harry Potter Universe, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, tale of the three brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaosPandaEyes/pseuds/TaosPandaEyes
Summary: And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Choi San
Kudos: 20





	1. Tale of the Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while listening to 'Come to My Garden' by Minnie Riperton (hence the title) and decided that I shouldn’t let it go to waste and actually write it.

_Three brothers ventured out on a journey to the unknown. While on their journey while traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight the brothers reached a river that was too deep to wade through and too dangerous to cross. However these were no ordinary brothers. They were trained in the magical arts, so when they encountered the river each brother just simply raised their wands and conjured a bridge to cross the treacherous waters. As they journeyed halfway across it, the brothers were stopped by a mysterious hooded figure._

_Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new souls, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been so clever to evade him._

_So the eldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence; a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the eldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death’s gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother’s throat._

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

Saddened by the news of their recently deceased brother, the two youngest arranged a funeral for their poorly arrogant and combative eldest brother. In the end, the turn out was just that, the two youngest brothers. When the youngest walked up to his brothers grave he kneeled next to it. As he placed his hand upon the newly patted soil he spoke with much grieve. 

"I wish I had better memories with you my eldest brother, I will always love you." 

All his other brother could do was stand there and watch him in his act, not thinking of his brother in this time. 

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

_And so Death took the second brother for his own._

Having to bury another sibling, his only one left, was a hard thing to do to say the least. He stood above both of their graves, he thought it’d be best for them to be buried aside each other as they were close. 

The youngest brother contemplated on words to say, it had to been him as once again he was the only one that showed up. After a few minutes of thinking he finally spoke. 

"Brother, I wish I had more time with you as well. I wish both of your lives didn’t end in greed. I vow to not let mine end the same way." 

He said his goodbyes and journeyed off with those words still in his heart. 

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him._

Death looked frantically for 60 years in search of the youngest brother. It had been so easy to find the other two, so why not this one? Death never forgot about him, always missing the one man he somewhat considered a friend and a kind soul who held no greed in his heart. In the mist of his search, he was never able to find him. 

_It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son._

The youngest brother took off his cloak that he had been gifted by death. Feeling that it was time and as he knew his own son was ready to live without him. As he hand the cloak to his son he looked up at him from his kneeled position and smiled. 

"Son, may you live a wondrous live filled with love and walk your days with heart that has no room for greed." The youngest brother smiled at his son as he looked past his shoulder a familiar shadowy figure that he once knew. 

"I’ll always love you." 

_And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._


	2. An Old Friend | Come to My Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So.." San pondered. "What may I call you besides 'Sir Death'?" 
> 
> Death chuckled at Sans’ joke. San seemed to peer up at hearing the sound come out of the mans red colored lips. He smiled when he heard death speak up. 
> 
> "Yunho, you may call me Yunho." His voice was the equivalent of honey, so sweet and almost sickening. The shorter mans smile only grew when he heard him speak for the first time.

_And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

Sans’ departed soul walked up to the shadowy figure and took his hand. They began to walk, a mist at his feet that crept up to his knees. 

"It’s nice seeing you again." San said with a cheer in his voice. Truly he had found himself missing the mysterious creature over those 60 years, although he was not sure why he had such a longing to see him once again, a desire to see him once again. 

Death transformed into his human form, he felt that if it would ease San just even in the slightest, he’d be willing to take the form that he not often would use. 

Feeling warmth spread throughout the now humanlike hands that he still held, San looked up at Death. He stood at exactly 6 feet, his body was fairly proportionate, and his face resembled that of a beautiful puppy. His cheeks had a soft tint of rose, and his lips a tint of raspberry. His nose was so button like that San almost felt the urge to reach out and boop it. He had been wearing a white suit, totally contradicting to his job.

"So.." San pondered. "What may I call you besides 'Sir Death'?" 

Death chuckled at Sans’ joke. San seemed to peer up at hearing the sound come out of the mans red colored lips. He smiled when he heard death speak up. 

"Yunho, you may call me Yunho." His voice was the equivalent of honey, so sweet and almost sickening. The shorter mans smile only grew when he heard him speak for the first time. 

"Yunho.." The black haired man tried the name out on his tongue. "I like that name." He said, the smile never leaving his face. 

"I thought you would." Yunho stated while looking down at the shorter man, a sweet like honey smile plastered on his face as well. 

... 

The two men continued to walk through the moonlight misty path. Suddenly Yunho got an idea, one he knew would ease San of his worldly sorrows. 

_Come to my garden let the stars fill your eyes  
Come to my garden and walk with me _

Yunho waved his hand and the once black night sky began to literally with stars of all sizes. San squeezed Yunhos’ considerably bigger hand as he gasped. 

"Wow! I didn’t know you could do that." San said as he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the man dressed in white. His face told Yunho that he was indeed happy. "I can do anything you’d like me to." 

They began walking once again, the path now illuminated with the light from the stars and the moon. 

_Come to my garden no more dreams filled with cries  
Come to my garden please_

Yunho looked down at San and placed both his hands on either side of his hand. He kissed his forehead and every memory that San had that brought his tears of sorrow was wiped from his memory. San looked up into Yunhos brown eyes, oblivious to what had just happened. 

_I'll take your hand and lead you from these bad times  
I'll take your breath and give you mine _

Yunho grabbed Sans hand, and with this swift motion all members of his brothers deaths were no more. Yunho bent down and placed his lips to Sans’. In this action, Death gave life.

_I'll take your hand and lead you where the truth lies  
I'll take you with me now_

Yunho engulfed Sans hand in his and lead the way. He waved his hand in a swift motion and what seemed to be a botanical garden appeared, Yunhos true home. He lived in a small wooden cottage that had moss growing on each log. The house was littered with colors of brown and green, and the occasional pink, purple, or blue as Yunho fancied Gladiolus flowers and he conjured them to grow there. Who knew Death could love life so much? With Yunho still leading the way, he opened the cottage door and walked inside with San not trailing too far behind. 

_You know you've lived here all your nights; all your days  
You know you've lived here inside my mind_

San smiled his cat like smile as Yunho confessed that he had never forgotten him even after all these years. San told him that he as well never forgotten the man in white, knowing that he would obviously see him again but this time hoping it would be as a friend. 

_You know you'll stay here for this you've lived all your life  
You know you'll stay right here_


	3. Together At Last

San had been enjoying his time with Death. They were now outside of the cottage playing with bunnies that Yunho had conjured just a few moments before. San had spoke about how he loved wildlife. In his time on earth he was a shepherd by choice before he adopted his son. Even while raising his son he still tended to the wild life that lived outside their home, always feeding the occasional squirrel or deer. Sans’ giggle filled the moss covered area as he watched the bunnies of all different shades hop around. 

_You know you'll stay here for this you've lived all your life  
You know you'll stay right here_

Yunho stands in front of San, that honey smile plastered on his face once again as he watched in his kneeled position playing with the sparrows that Yunho had willed to life. When San looked up, Yunhos smile turned into a look of shock. Sans’ appearance had turned back into that of what Death had met 60 years ago. 

"What is it?" San says with a giggle. 

"Y-you, you look.." Yunho stammers over his words. "Here look." Yunho exclaims lively as he conjures up a pond in the middle of his lovely botanical garden that he calls home. San stand up from his kneeled position, sparrow still in hand as he walks over to the pond. San looks into it reluctantly as he’s not sure exactly what to expect. "I look so young!" San says cheerily when he finally sees his face, then he suddenly notices...

"My voice, it’s higher." He giggles once again, letting the sparrow hop out of his hands as he turns to Yunho and gives him a hug. As he pulls away he smiles up at the friendly man. "Is this part of one of your charms that I love so much?" 

"One of many." Yunho says with the rose colored blush that was once there before, creeping up into his cheeks again. He looks away wanting to avoid Sans’ cat like eyes. San looks at Yunhos face. 

"Someone’s blushing." San says cheekily. Yunho looks into his eyes once again. 

"You make me feel emotions that I never thought I would ever feel. Being Death has its perks, and being in love is not one of them." Yunho sighs as he finishes his sentence, feeling relief as he didn’t notice he said all that in one breath. 

"Well.." San started. "I like to think that love will find at the right time. Love will always find you no matter what." San stated as he watched his hands play with the bottom of Deaths dress shirt. 

"I suppose so." Yunho said with a smile laced into his words. "It’s quite late so I think maybe we should head to bed?" San looked into Yunhos eyes, nodding as he noticed tiredness creeping into his eyes. San let Yunho out of his loose hug and walked into the moss covered cabin once again.

"Don’t wait up!" Yunho willed all the creatures away, stillness and silence filled the air. Yunho sighed and smiled feeling content with his work. He then conjured some lightning bugs in and outside of the cabin so that San and him wouldn’t have to sleep in the dark. As he walked into the cabin he saw the smaller man laid out on his bed facing him, his elbow sat on the feather filled pillow while it held up his head that was nodding off trying to fight sleep. Yunho chuckled at the sight. 

"Sannie, get up for a second." San looked up at him with a sheepish smile and nodded an 'okay' to the taller man. San stood up with all of his sleep ridden might as he waited for Yunho to lay on the bed. "Come here baby." Said the man who was now laying on the soft makeshift mattress. San cooed at the name and laid on top of Deaths lanky but broad body. San started to fall asleep as Yunho hands softly caressed his hair. Suddenly, Yunho yawned making San stiffen. 

"Wait.. Death sleeps too?" San said obvious confusion in his voice. The much older man chuckled for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. 

"Of course, baby. Everyone gets tired." Yunho replied with sleep hidden behind that honey smile he had on his face. San let out a sound of acknowledgement to his statement. Not even a minute later, he started to snore lightly. 

Yunho smiled down at the peaceful looking man. He then wondered how Death could get so lucky and fall in love. Nonetheless, he didn’t question his love any further as he too let himself be taken by sleep. 

_THE END_


End file.
